Troubadour
The Troubadour (トルバトール Torubadōru) is a horse-mounted support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Troubadours are primarily armed with staves that they utilize for healing and other support purposes. Originally granted the ability to brandish Swords for self-defense, beginning from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, they are no longer able to do so. They are akin to a mounted version of the Priest and Cleric classes, and are therefore treated as cavalry units. History in the Series In their original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, Troubadours are armed with both Swords and Staves. They promote into Paladins in these two iterations. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Troubadour class is unable to promote, and the only playable member of this class is Mel. Beginning from The Binding Blade, Troubadours lose the ability to arm Swords and instead wield Staves exclusively for support purposes. This title is credited for instituting the Valkyrie class as the primary promoted form of the Troubadour class. In The Sacred Stones, Troubadours are further given the option to promote into Mage Knights alongside Valkyries. Absent from Path of Radiance to New Mystery of the Emblem, Troubadours formally return to the series in Awakening, where they are further given the option to promote into War Clerics alongside Valkyries. In Fates, the Troubadour class is known as Rod Knight (ロッドナイト Roddo naito) in the Japanese version and is unisex for the first time in the series. It is treated as a Nohrian class, and is given the new option to promote into the Maid and Butler (depending on gender) classes. In Fire Emblem Warriors, the class returns as the base class of Elise. In this incarnation, Troubadours can wield Tomes; the class acts as a clone of Dark Knight. Overview Combat Due to the fact that Troubadours have high Movement, they are thus able to reach injured allies and replenish their HP before quickly retreating from the front-lines with ease. In this regard, they are in some ways superior version of the standard Priests and Clerics. Their usefulness is further amplified by their adequacy in Magic, Speed and Luck, all of which are instrumental to ensuring the effectiveness of their healing magic and their ability to dodge hostile enemy attacks while aiding their allies. Troubadours are, however, weak in the HP and Defense departments, and it is therefore prudent to ensure that they are accompanied by able bodyguards at all times. Their magic cap is slightly lower than those of clerics, meaning that they are somewhat less potent as healers. Uniform Throughout the series, playable Troubadours have all been depicted as some sort of nobility or royalty. Because of this, they are often wearing clothes that their station can afford, usually being fancy and elegant in appearance but not necessarily wearing anything "battle-ready" like regular uniforms. For the first five games Troubadours appear in this comes in the form of a knee-length dress, high-heel boots and a small or normal size cloak. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the battle sprites also wield a shield and a small breastplate and a pair pauldons with a more elegant look than that of regular soldiers. Also in this game and The Blazing Blade generic units and playable Troubadours Nanna and Priscilla wear a headband with wings, similar to the ones Cordelia and Caeldori wear in their respective games. Like with a lot of other classes that reappeared in Awakening, the Troubadour's costume received a massive overhaul with the arrival of Yusuke Kozaki. When he was hired to illustrate and design Awakening and Fates he refurbished most of the game's design and thus, the Troubadour's costume was drastically altered as well. While still keeping an elegant look about them, Troubadours now wore clothes that are more capable of being worn into battle, as they now wear a woman's frilled shirt, a corset matching the uniform's colour (blue for generic, but pink for Maribelle), and brown leather high-heel boots. This also applies to Fates, albeit focusing on a more battle-ready look than a fancy one which is especially the case with male versions of the uniform; upon closer inspection, the base uniform worn by the troubadour class is also shared with the Ballistician, the Bow Knight, the Dark Falcon, the Lancer, and their quintessential advanced line the Strategist, albeit with it's own unique decor. Elise's unique model depicts her wearing a royal dress, gloves and boots meant for a child. When she promotes to the Strategist class, she gains a more battle-ready look, as she gains small pieces of gold armour to wear in order to protect herself (which is ironic considering her poor Defense). In-Game Base Stats B C |fe5=16* / *2*2* / *0* / *-* / *4*-* E E |ts=18* / *3*3*3*0* / *-* / *-*-* 3 |fe6=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*7*5*-* D |fe7=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*7*5*-* D |fe8=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*6*5*-* D |fe13=16*0*3*2*5*0*1*5*7*-*-* E |fe14=15*0*3*7*5*4*1*4*7*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B C |fe5=80*20*20*20*30*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A |ts=60* / *18*18*18*30* / *-* / *-*-* 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe13=60*20*26*24*26*30*20*28*7*-*-* A |fe14=35*16*19*24*20*23*16*21*7*-*-* B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Troubadours ''Genealogy of the Holy War/Thracia 776 * Ethlyn - The younger sister of Sigurd and Quan's wife that cares deeply for her family and has an adventurous spirit. * Nanna - The charismatic daughter of Lachesis who has her mother's graceful bearing. *Jeanne - A girl from Agustria and Finn's adopted daughter, Nanna's replacement if Lachesis dies child-less. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Mel - Roger's fiancée who left the Temple of Mars to be with him. The Binding Blade * Clarine - The noble daughter of Pent and Louise and younger sister of Klein who has lived a privileged life. The Blazing Blade * Priscilla - The daughter of Count Caerleon who is poised and gentle, yet with a jealous streak. The Sacred Stones * L'Arachel - The princess of Rausten who is on a quest to defeat the monsters around Magvel. Awakening *Maribelle - A Shepherd and proud noble from one of Ylisse's most well-to-do houses who is Lissa's best friend. Fates * Elise - A princess of Nohr who is a bit childish but has a pure heart and keen eyes. * Forrest - One of the first playable male Troubadours in the series, the son of Leo, and a prince of Nohr. A fashionable boy who is a master clothing designer. * Dwyer - One of the first playable male Troubadours in the series, and the son of Jakob. Though lethargic and lazy, he is a masterfully trained butler and fighter with a particular affinity for brewing coffee. Etymology In medieval times, troubadours were poet-musicians who recited ancient tales. However, the term "troubadour" was specifically used to refer to males, while female poet-musicians were called trobairitz. Gallery File:Toruba f.gif|Concept artwork of the Troubadour from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Toruba.gif|Concept artwork of the Troubadour and Bard classes from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Troubadour.jpg|Concept artwork of the Troubadour from Awakening. File:TroubadourMount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Troubadour mount from Awakening. TroubMale.jpg|Concept art of a male Troubadour from Fates TroubFem.JPG|Concept art of a Female Troubadour from Fates File:TroubadourTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Troubadour, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Ethlin Troubador.png|Battle model of Ethlyn, a Troubadour from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Nanna unmounted.JPG|Battle model of Nanna, a dismounted Troubadour from Thracia 776. File:Mel battle.png|Battle model of Mel, a Troubadour from TearRing Saga. File:Priscilla troubadour staff.gif|Staff animation of Priscilla, a Troubadour from The Blazing Blade. File:FE13 Troubadour (Maribelle).png|Battle model of Maribelle, a Troubadour from Awakening. File:FE14 Troubadour (Elise).jpg|Elise's unique Troubadour model from Fates. File:FE4 Troubadour Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 troubadour.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour class from Thracia 776. File:Troubadour.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Troubadour Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Generic Troubadour Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Troubadour (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Troubadour class from Fates. File:FE14 Generic Troubadour (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Troubadour class from Fates.